The Glee Slash Festival
by Jo31891
Summary: This is a Glee Drabble Dump for Pummel Puck/Kurt and Blam Blaine/Sam pairings. It's where I'm going to put all my little drabbles and fluff-n-stuff for these pairings. May include songs. Slash, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chocholate Rabbit: Pummel, Blam

**Chocolate Rabbits **

**(Puck/Kurt, Sam/Blaine)**

"How do you eat your choco-rabbit?" Puck asked as they settled onto the soft carpet on Kurt's bedroom floor. They had gotten homemade Easter baskets from Quinn filled with Cranbury eggs, Jelly Belly jelly beans, marshmallow Peep chicks and a big milk chocolate rabbit. Each basket included a little card with a personalized bible verse.

"I start at the ears." Blaine said as he pressed his back against Sam's using each other as a back rest. The taller male just grinned as he popped a small handful of jelly beans into his mouth.

"Me too," Kurt said as he sorted out the contents of his basket. He picked up the little card and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I eat the ears then I start again at the tail. I always leave the head last," Kurt gave an innocent smile as he tucked his chocolate eggs back into the basket and rolled the plastic ones filled with jelly beans across the carpet to Sam. The blonde gratefully added them to his overflowing basket.

"You're cruel, Princess." Puck muttered as he bit the head off of a Peep chick.

"How do you eat chocolate rabbits then?"

Puck smirked. Carefully, the mohwaked teenager unwrapped the foil from the milk chocolate rabbit. Once the wrapping was flattened over the carpet beneath the rabbit, Puck lifted his balled fist. He brought it down hard on the hollow chocolate figurine, shattering it into fragments of chocolate rubble.

"Caveman," Kurt grunted as he bit into the ears of his rabbit.

"What a waste," Blaine concurred.

Sam shrugged, linking his index and middle finger with Blaine's.

Puck snickered, shoving a hunk of chocolate into his mouth. Kurt rolled his silvery eyes before taking another small bit of his, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue. He loved chocolate in small doses.

"Hey, Princess. Ya got some chocolate on your cheek."

"What? Where?" Kurt brushed the left side of his mouth with his hand.

"Here." Puck leaned over their candy and licked the other side of Kurt's mouth and cheek, leaving behind a slobbery, chocolaty mess.

"EWW! NOAH!" Kurt shrieked, smacking the football player in the shoulder. He quickly stood and went for a moist towlette in his vanity drawer. "Gross."

"You love me," Puck snickered.

"Yes, though I can't understand why."

"You guys are weird," Sam said as he offered some jelly beans to Blaine. The dark haired youth made sure to take only the ones Sam disliked.

"And you're grossly cute with your Vulcan kisses or whatever the hell you call it," Puck retorted.

"At least we act our age. Unlike you two who already act like an old married couple."

"We do not!" Kurt exclaimed, having cleaned his face.

Puck shrugged. "So what? We're getting early practice."

"Practice?" Sam questioned. "For what?"

"Being an old married couple, duh." Puck grunted, gnawing on another piece of his desolated rabbit.

"You say that as if you intend it," Blaine said as he glanced toward his best friend. Kurt's blue eyes were focused firmly on Puck's hazel ones.

"Isn't that the point?" Puck replied as if it were the most obvious of things.

"Noah."

Puck looked up to see Kurt hovering over him, silvery-blue eyes wide and watery.

"Ya okay, babe?"

"You…want to be an old…married couple? With me?"

Puck frowned in confusion. "Who else would it be with, Princess?"

Suddenly, Puck had an armful of Kurt Hummel, sending the pair sprawling across the carpet floor. Kurt laughed through his tears as his boyfriend held him close. Puck looked over Kurt shoulder, shooting a look of confusion at Blaine, hoping the other would explain what the hell was going on.

Blaine shook his head with a smile, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder.

"And they call us grossly cute," Sam whispered before popping another handful of jelly beans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and FOX**

I GIVE UP! I write too many little drabbly/one-shot/fluff-n-stuff with this damn fandom! I'm sick of thinking of summaries and whatnot. SO! Like Hetalia, I have given up and created a DRABBLE DUMP. If you don't know what that is, it's what I like to call a single fanfiction link where an author dumps all their little one-shots, drabbles and fluff-n-stuff at for a specific fandom or pairing. I have one for Axis Powers Hetalia (an anime) and now I am making one for Glee. It will consist mostly of Puck/Kurt pairings but I'm slowly engrossing myself in Sam/Blaine so they will pop up a few times.

If you have any suggestions, ideas or requests with or without a song, feel free to let me know. I will do my best.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Jo Manta

PS: I _still_ haven't watched Glee. ^-^


	2. Vulcan Kisses: Blam

**Vulcan Kisses**

**(Sam/Blaine)**

Blaine hummed softly, a little, effortless smile on his lips. He was comfy, dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt two sizes too big for him. It smelled like cedar. His hair was clean and curly, hanging about his face and neck in little spirals. His pillows were pressed against the lower half of his back, his legs folded over themselves on the mattress. Sam sat across from him, knees touching Blaine's. It made a hexagon shape, kinda. He too was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt that smelled like cedar. Of course, Sam always smelled like cedar.

The conversation had been rather random up until this moment. Now they sat quietly, Blaine humming a random tune without thought. His life was filled with music and if there was none to be heard, he made his own. Sam didn't mind, he liked the other's voice.

Their eyes were focused downward, heads tilted ever so slightly. Their fingers were linked, hands swaying together. Sam lazily adjusted his left hand so their first two fingers were linked. Blaine's humming was disrupted by a giggle before continuing. They connected the tips of their right fingers and swayed them back and forth, keeping the left fingers together.

"You know, when you think about it, we're kind of like Vulcans," Sam said.

Blaine's humming paused as he looked at their hands curiously. Vulcan was a familiar term; it was a Star Trek reference. Not one of Sam's bigger obsessions but still mentioned here and there. Blaine knew a little about Star Trek, but not much.

"How so?"

"Vulcan's are touch telepaths, right? Their hands are really sensitive. They show affection with their hands. This," Sam squeezed his left hand, where their index and middle fingers were linked, "is a Vulcan kiss."

Blaine's cheeks turned a light pink. He'd never thought of it that way. And he would admit he and Sam did this a lot. It was usually in private or in a Glee setting. At practice or performance, one of them would catch a finger or two of the other. It was a reassuring gesture at first. Now it was something common and a little affectionate really. He'd had a conversation with Kurt once about how important physical touch was in a relationship. Kurt's boyfriend was a very tactile person, borderline cuddle slut. Kurt adored the attention and the fact that his lover didn't mind holding his hand in public.

"Although, I don't think either of us is cut out to be Vulcan," Sam said with a grin.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. While they weren't as dramatic with their emotions as say Kurt or Mercedes, Blaine and Sam had their fair share of emotional outbursts. There was no way they could pass as Vulcan.

"You know what we should do?" Sam continued, tracing Blaine's right palm with his fingers. "We should go around school kissing."

"W-what?" Blaine squeaked. Yes, Sam and Kurt had been helping him feel more at ease with himself in public but to kiss in the front of everyone at school? They'd be killed!

"We're kissing right now, aren't we?" Sam teased, squeezing their left fingers again.

Blaine laughed, blush still bright on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Guess we are."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and FOX**

****I wrote this a month back, inspired by an interaction between myself and someone else who is equally into Glee and Star Trek. If you didn't understand something, ask and I will explain.

Just to clarify, Kurt is dating Puck. If you read anything of mine, this will always be the case. Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam. That is it.

If you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests with or without a song, feel free to let me know. I'll do my best.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Jo Manta


	3. Little Pieces: Pummel

**Little Pieces**

**(Puck/Kurt)**

One day, a little boy was born with a big, warm heart full of love. As he grew bigger, he gave a little piece of his heart to his mama and his daddy. And when she was born, he gave a piece to his baby sister. The little boy had such a big heart and so much love to give away. He filled it with memories and happiness.

One day, the little boy sat before his big warm heart. He smiled at all the memories and love held within it.

A man came and the little boy smiled. He stood to greet him but something was wrong. In his hand, the man held the piece of the little boy's heart. The boy watched as that hand drew back and chucked the piece at his heart. When it hit, the big heart gave a shudder and thousands of little cracks began forming. The little boy met the muddy brown eyes of the man, "why" resting on his tongue. The man turned his back to the little boy and walked away.

The little boy watched and waited. Day after day, he waited for his daddy to come back. And as he waited, the cracks in his big warm heart got deeper and wider. Until one day, the little boy realized his father was never coming back. That day, the little boy's heart shattered. The little boy cried, surrounded in the broken pieces of his heart.

The little boy cried for days, wishing and pleading for his father to come back. But he never would. Then, a little cry sounded behind him. The little boy sniffed and hiccupped as he forced the tears to stop. He still had his mama and his baby sister to love. He was the man of the house now. He had to take care of mama and his baby sister.

So, the little boy stood and began gathering the pieces of his broken heart. He began to put them together, one by one. Some of the pieces held happy memories, ones he put deep inside his heart so no one could hurt them again. Sometimes, the little boy got sad or angry and would throw pieces away. Pieces that held memories of that man. He threw them away, never to have the same love for a father again.

When it was finished, it was a smaller than before. There were some dents and cracks here and there but the little boy was proud of it. He'd put all the precious things in the very center and made the outside stronger. So his heart would never break again.

From that day on, the boy gave his love only to his mama and his baby sister. Even when they fought and yelled at one another or the little girl cried and said she hated him, the little boy loved them. He kept their love deep inside his heart, safe and whole.

One day, a beautiful girl came. The little boy stood before his heart, arms out in hopes to protect it. She looked over his shoulder and smiled. She was so beautiful with her yellow curls and big blue eyes. She stepped closer and the little boy let her. She got closer and closer until the little boy was ready to let her have his heart. He was ready to give it to her.

Then, the girl's smile fell. She lifted her hands and shoved him hard in the chest. The little boy cried when he fell back into his little cracked heart. It shattered, just like before. Because while his back was turned and while that girl got closer, every step she took caused another crack in his heart. The pieces of his heart scattered over the floor beneath him and at her feet. She looked at them like they were bugs. The little boy watched as she picked up a little piece. Tears fell when she held it to her stomach and ran away.

The little boy cried harder than ever as he tried to put his heart back together for the second time. He knew he would never see that little piece of his heart again and he didn't want to. It was for his baby girl, his precious little life that he would never get to call his own. And when he got sad or angry, the little boy threw away a few more pieces of his heart. It was hard and painful but he kept trying. He buried the happy memories even deeper this time, tried making the outside even stronger.

One day, another girl came. The boy jumped up, putting himself between her and his half-built heart. He growled and she glared. She flipped her black hair and jutted a hip. He sneered back at her. With a roll of her eyes, the diva sashayed away, having left without touching his heart. The little boy was glad for that.

He continued to build, hoping he could finish it soon. He wanted to protect it even more than ever. And sometimes, he wished he had help. His mama and baby sister came now and then and put a piece back into place. But sometimes it was in the wrong spot and he'd have to move it. He wished someone would come and help him put his heart back together.

Then, one day, he invited a girl to help him. He showed her his half-built heart. He was proud of it and wanted her to see what good could come of it, if she helped him. She looked at the boy and then his little half-built heart. She picked up a few pieces and examined them. The little boy watched and waited, hoping she would like it and help him.

With a shrug, the girl tossed the pieces away like they were a rock from her shoe. She sneered at the stunned little boy, gave him a kiss, and walked away.

The little boy felt anger after that. As he put his heart back together, alone, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone near his heart again. He'd never give it away and he'd never let it break again.

If only he could finish rebuilding it.

There were others who came and tried getting near his heart but the little boy was stubborn. He was strong and he fought back. Some of them tried to beat him but he always managed to shove them away. No one could come near his heart. It was smaller and duller in color and there were some pieces he just didn't know where to put them.

One day, the little boy was sitting with his back to his heart, glaring and waiting for anyone to come near. He'd been so focused on protecting his heart that there were still pieces sitting on the floor around him.

The little boy was startled when he heard the sound of a piece of his heart falling into place. He spun around to attack the person who touched his heart.

Another little boy sat before him, pieces of his heart resting gently in his pale hands. The boy nibbled on his pink lip as he examined each piece carefully, caressing them like they were rare gems. Bright blue-silver eyes lit with joy when another piece fell into place. He turned to the heart's owner, smiling with pride and happiness.

The pale little boy reached up and grabbed the other's hand, urging him to sit beside him. He adjusted his silky scarf before turning back to the piece of heart in his hand. He was gentle and kind as he spoke to the boy. The little boy watched as the other began to put the rest of his heart back together. It was strange how this smaller, paler boy had slipped in. It was almost like he'd been here before, putting a piece back one at a time.

When they ran out of pieces, the little boy almost cried. There was one piece missing, a little hole in his heart never to be filled. His companion smiled as he reached into his pocket. He pulled forth a little purple heart, just the right size and shape for hole in the boy's heart. Carefully, with the kindness and love he'd shown with the other pieces, the boy placed the purple piece into the hole.

The boys smiled as all the little cracks began to heal and the little heart returned to its brilliant red color. In the center was a purple heart-shaped piece.

"That's an interesting picture."

Puck lifted his pencil from the page of his sketchbook. It was an image of two little boys, one with a mohawk, the other with a scarf around his neck. They were standing before a little red heart, the center piece purple. Puck felt the other lean against his shoulders.

"It that you?"

"Yep." Puck answered, lifting a hand to rest it on the soft white one on his shoulder.

"You were so cute as a kid," Kurt cooed with a smile.

"And you looked like a choirboy." Puck received a smack on the back of his head. "Kidding."

"Caveman."

"Yeah, yeah, Princess."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and FOX**

Just a little something that's been floating around my head for several months now. Just to clarify, the main character it Puck, he's the little boy with the broken heart. The characters that come in and break it are (in order): His father, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren, miscellaneous (Finn, Rachel, Santana, etc.) and Kurt(who doesn't hurt it but help it heal).

I hope you liked this. If you have any questions, suggesting or requests, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best.

As always,

Jo Manta


	4. HUG: Pummel

**HUG**

**(Puck/Kurt)**

Puck cursed as yet another shot missed. He glared death upon the television screen. He had the urge throw the controller at the game system but held back. He'd have blue balls faster than butter on fucking toast if he destroyed the rather ridiculously expressive setup. Sure, he was a little rusty with his first person shooters but he'd been at it for two hours now and it was getting stupid. Not even funny stupid, just downright aggravatingly stupid.

From the couch behind him he heard a soft chuckle quickly being swallowed. The mohawked teenager twisted to glare at the offender. Kurt smiled cheekily from the sofa, nail file in hand.

"Having trouble, babe?"

Puck snarled, turning his attention back to the screen. Kurt shook his head, standing from the soft cushions. He tossed the file onto the coffee table.

"I'm going to get refills." The brunette said, grabbing the glasses and heading for the kitchen.

Puck grunted, using the controller to maneuver the game. He resisted the urge to pout as he searched for the saved scores. He felt something twist in his gut when he saw the top five scores. The fifth and third were Sam, the fourth Kurt, and the top two high scores were Blaine. Sure, the dork and the…bow tied dork were dating but it still rubbed his mohawk the wrong way. Now he really was pouting. He needed to beat this damn game.

Kurt returned within minutes with fresh drinks. Puck was still glaring at the television screen. He had that stubborn look on his face, the one that said Puck would do just about anything to get his way. That could be anywhere from flirting his way into a free movie, whining his way out of a dentist appointment, groveling with his nose buried in the dirt, to practically tying Kurt down to kiss every inch of his cool white flesh. It was a look that did not bode well for anyone.

Puck looked up when he noticed Kurt return. He waved at the brunette in a "come hither" motion. "Put the drinks down," Puck commanded. Kurt rolled his eyes but obeyed. He crossed the soft carpet toward the Jewish boy sitting on his floor. Puck reached up with his long muscular arm and snagged the slighter boy round the hips. Kurt yelped when he was suddenly pulled down to the folded denim clad legs. "Sit. Sit."

"Noah?" Kurt squeaked as he was settled in the bowl of those knees, back pressed into the curve of the other's chest. That straight lined jaw and chin settled into his perfectly styled hair, hazel eyes focused on the screen. Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, latching on to the controller.

Kurt watched as Puck started up another round. Unlike a few minutes ago, Puck was now pwning hard core, taking down everything in sight. Soon, the top ten scores were dominated by "Puckzilla".

"HA! Take that!" Puck whooped.

"What happened? Where did that come from?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, if I can hold on to you, than it's no problem." Puck wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, breathing in the scent of vanilla.

Kurt smiled in understanding. Puck was a very physically affectionate person by nature. Most people didn't know it, only his closest friends did. He liked giving Rachel hugs after her blowups, and spooning with Quinn at sleepovers. He loved lying wedged between Santana and Brittney. He liked sitting back to back with Sam and draping himself over Blaine's shoulders from behind to see what he was up to. He liked lying on top of Finn as if he wasn't squishing the guy and glomp-attacking Mercedes and Tina. He was always high-jacking Artie's wheelchair and running him through the hallways at top speed. But most of all, Puck loved wrapping his entire body around Kurt. He loved holding Kurt's hand and touching his hair and kissing his pink lips.

And Kurt was just fine with that.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and FOX**

I'm not going to lie, I got this from a thing I read where one guy is failing at his first person shooter game and gets his boyfriend to sit in his lap and pwns. I do not hold claim to that either. If you're curious, it's called "Moon Shower". It's an Eyeshield 21 slash doujinshi manga. If you have no idea what that is, don't worry about it. I just loved this scene and thought it was too cute not to do with Puck and Kurt.

As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, and following. If you're keeping tabs on this, please feel free to tell me what you like, don't like, could change, what you'd like to see, any suggestions. I'm open to any advice, suggestions and so on. If you have a request, I'll do my best.

Thanks so much.

Jo Manta


End file.
